


Through the Years

by PostSochiFeels



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Growing Up Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostSochiFeels/pseuds/PostSochiFeels
Summary: This is going to be a series of tiny little one-shots almost.  They started invading my brain at work last week and I can't get rid of them so I'm going to share them.  They will be what I like to call fiction with a hint of reality :-)Going to aim for every year up to the present with our favourite ice dance team.





	1. Chapter 1

**1997 Summer School**

Scott Patrick Moir hated Tessa Jane Virtue.  
He hated that he missed out on some hockey practices because he had to dance with her. He hated not being able to play with his friends. He hated the big, fluffy mittens she wore on her tiny hands when they skated together. He hated that she wouldn't talk to him.

"Scotty, I brought you a freezie." She held out a red freezie and stared at him with big green eyes. "It's cherry."

Then she walked away.

Scott Patrick Moir liked Tessa Jane Virtue.

**1997 Summer School**

Tessa Jane Virtue wasn't too sure about Scott Patrick Moir.

He was loud and boisterous. He liked to skate too fast and make her catch up with him. He made fun of her favourite mittens.  
But he always asked her how her day was. He would sneak her pieces of candy he had hidden in his pockets before their ice sessions.  
And today, he had asked her out to lunch.

Tessa Jane Virtue thought that Scott Patrick Moir was the nicest boy ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fall School 1997**

Scott Patrick Moir most decidedly did not want to skate with Tessa Jane Virtue all the time. He wanted to play hockey with his friends and have fun. He didn't want to dance with a girl on the ice, there was no fun in that. He stood impatiently with his back to Tessa's while his mom and aunt and her mom whispered about how cute they were. He tickled Tessa to make her laugh, but she just stood straight as a board. Didn't even wiggle. See, no fun. This was going to be awful. Yes, she was his girlfriend (Charlie said so, and Charlie never lied to him), but he didn't want to spend all his time with her. Then Aunt Carol asked them to stroke around the rink together and Tessa took his hand. Scott wasn't sure what that feeling was, but he liked it.

**Fall School 1997**

Tessa Jane Virtue wasn't too sure that she wanted to skate forever, or even for a long time. She wanted to be a prima ballerina and wear big fluffy tutus. She supposed dancing on ice would be okay, for now. She wasn't sure why she and Scott had to stand here for so long, but Scott's mom and her mom seemed happy. And Aunt Carol was really happy. Tessa wanted to impress them so she stood as still and straight as possible, even when Scott tickled her, she didn't move a muscle. Even though he was her boyfriend (Jordan told her he was and Jordan didn't lie), Scott could be a big pain. Tessa sighed, maybe she'd get a nice new dress if they skated a competition together. That would be nice. When Aunt Carol asked them to skate around the rink, Tessa did her very best to keep up with Scott, even though he was showing off. But Tessa wondered if Scott felt that funny feeling in his tummy too?


	3. Chapter 3

**Spring 1998**

Scott Patrick Moir was happy. Even though he skated with Tessa at almost every session, he didn't want to skate with her forever. He liked doing jumps and flips and skating fast. By himself. Yesterday he finally landed an axel for the first time and today his aunt told him he would be skating solo in the carnival. He felt a little bad when he told Tessa that he did the jump because she just frowned and walked away. Then he saw Tessa come out on the ice for her lesson and she landed an axel too. She waved at him and he couldn't help but give her a big smile. "What are you in the carnival?" Tessa asked him. "An acrobat!" he replied proudly. "Me too." Tessa told him. "Maybe we can do our axels together."  
Then Aunt Carol told him he and Tessa had to hand out flowers to the solo skaters, because they were a team. He didn't want to be a team. Scott Patrick Moir wasn't happy anymore.

**Spring 1998**

Tessa Jane Virtue was elated. Yesterday Scott told her he landed his axel after trying for three weeks. That made her mad. She didn't want Scott to be able to do something she couldn't do. Today Tessa landed her axel in one lesson! Aunt Carol praised her and offered a sweet that she always carried in her jacket pocket for skaters that accomplished a task. She waved at Scott at the side of the boards and her tummy got that funny feeling again when he gave her a big smile. They were both going to skate solo in the carnival and they were both acrobats That made her happy. Then Aunt Carol told her she had to hand out flowers with Scott to the solo skaters because they were a team. Tessa Jane Virtue decided she like the sound of that.

**Ilderton Carnival 1998**

Scott Patrick Moir was nervous. He wanted to give Tessa flowers but she wasn't doing a solo. He stood awkwardly beside her, watching the solo skater twirl and spin, waiting for her to finish. He knew Tessa had to leave because she was in the next group number. "Tessa?" His voice was high and squeaky and it cracked just a little. He quickly pushed a colorful bouquet in her hands then closed his eyes and touched her cheek with his pursed lips. Tessa smiled at him and Scott's cheeks turned warm and bright red. "Thank you, Scott." She handed him back the bouquet and skated off to her group. Scott Patrick Moir thought he might be in love.

**Author's Note:**

> See...small, but hopefully cute.


End file.
